


巧克力布丁【宁嘉】

by Teak_DT



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teak_DT/pseuds/Teak_DT
Summary: 情人节的巧克力play有口的情节 不喜勿入宁嘉 宁嘉 宁嘉重要的事情说三遍，不喜勿入由于最近大环境比较特殊，因为害怕写进去就扯远了，还可能会沉重起来，所以就刻意没提最近疫情大家还是都要各自当心，出门做好防护措施呀
Relationships: 徐一宁/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 5





	巧克力布丁【宁嘉】

【嘉嘉 我妈明天不在家】  
焉栩嘉收到徐一宁这条微信时反应了一秒，随即在床上打了个滚，幸好如今是一人一间房，不然少不得被“盘问”一番。  
“明天”就是情人节，这话背后的意思不言而喻。一个春节未见，回了北京也没有找到碰面的理由，打视频电话都得小心翼翼的，对于热恋期的情侣而言着实煎熬。  
况且年少气盛，有过一次便食髓知味，这么一条微信便让少年人浮想联翩，身体仿佛被注入了什么神秘能量，副作用是面色红润露出痴笑。  
换作平时，焉栩嘉自认是“大猛男”断然不会主动“洗白白”把自己往男朋友那儿送。可他们两个实在是太久不见，如果刚开门便缠上了，在兴头上停下跑去清洗，就有些煞风景了。  
如此火烧眉毛的状态，他咬咬牙决定出门前自己先清洗一遍。

可这一开门，迎接焉栩嘉的不是扑上来一顿狂啃的大兔子男友，而是一阵巧克力的香味和黑暗料理狂人的一句：“我的百宝箱你带来了没？”  
“还百宝箱....带了，在这。”焉栩嘉觉得这应该是潘多拉的盒子才对，他把箱子递给徐一宁，而徐一宁得了箱子便又钻进厨房。  
“你这是做什么？”  
“巧克力布丁”徐一宁回答时头也没回，想象中一见面就干柴烈火但画面没有出现，这个人竟然只顾着做布丁？想到自己做出了“巨大”的妥协，一时间焉栩嘉觉得心里头堵得慌。这算几个意思？  
想着不能让徐一宁好受，焉栩嘉挂好外套后就进了厨房，从背后抱住了正在捣鼓巧克力的大厨。手隔着衣服拧了一把紧实的侧腰，又故意呼出些热气喷洒在徐一宁的脖子。  
“痒，别闹。”  
今天两人像是颠倒了一般，往常都是徐一宁这么缠着他的。  
焉栩嘉突然觉得有些无趣，随口问了句：“这能吃吗？”  
“巧克力酱可以吃，你要尝一口吗？”徐一宁似乎是依然沉浸在他的料理中。  
焉栩嘉低头看了眼玻璃碗里融化了的巧克力，颜色倒是挺诱人的，便拿下巴蹭了蹭徐一宁的肩膀：“好，让我来给你把把关。”

沾着巧克力酱的食指伸到了自己的面前，灵光一闪，焉栩嘉起了些坏心思，低头一口含住了徐一宁的手指，末了离开时还不忘舔一下。很显然，徐一宁身体僵硬了片刻，耳朵开始泛红。  
“味道不错。”焉栩嘉对这个还没有加工成布丁的巧克力颇为满意，对徐一宁的反应也很满意。  
“咳咳，那肯定的，这是我拿XXX化开来的。”  
果然是什么样的价钱就是什么样的味道。  
“再来一口。”焉栩嘉自然是不会告诉徐一宁，自己想在这个巧克力“社会性死亡”前多尝几口的。  
这回徐一宁没有从刮刀上刮，而是直接沾了满满两手指的巧克力，焉栩嘉此时看不清徐一宁的表情，但他感觉徐一宁是故意的。  
这算是一种挑衅吗？在焉栩嘉看来是的。  
情欲中的胜负欲战胜了羞耻感，焉栩嘉由下至上舔着那些流向徐一宁手心的巧克力酱，舔到指尖后张嘴含住了他的手指，上下吞吐。  
各中情欲的意味让徐一宁感觉脑子快要烧起来了。还管什么巧克力布丁？  
等焉栩嘉满意的抽离，代替手指的是湿热的触感。与以往两人磨磨蹭蹭才进入正题不同，徐一宁难得利索得“撬开”焉栩嘉的嘴唇，舔舐着还残留在焉栩嘉口腔里的巧克力。  
唇舌分离后两人抵着额头呼吸粗重。  
“我已经清洗过了，我们直接做吧。”焉栩嘉虽然毫不掩饰自己的欲望，可来自内心强烈的羞耻感还是让他闭着眼不敢看徐一宁。与他完全相反的是徐一宁，即使徐一宁嘴上再含蓄，平日里表现得再乖巧，可眼睛却一直都是死死盯着自己的男友。  
“嘉嘉，你这样是犯规。”徐一宁说话的语调并不强硬，甚至在有些人看来有些软糯，可手上动作并不含糊。解开裤子纽扣和伸进内裤揉捏焉栩嘉的臀肉几乎是在同一时间发生的。  
其实焉栩嘉在出门前清洗时就起了反应，此时被男友这么一捏，性器涨得更大了些，顶端开始渗出一些液体，摩擦着布料时有些难受。  
注意到变化的徐一宁用他惯用的好奇宝宝语气问：“嘉嘉，你的内裤为什么变紧了呢？”  
“徐一宁！”  
得到了想要看到的恼羞成怒的表情，徐一宁很是满足，平时是焉栩嘉调侃他多一些，但每每这种情况，焉栩嘉就会变得格外可爱一些。  
见好就收是徐一宁的优点，他讨好似得亲吻焉栩嘉的嘴角，安抚着炸了毛的男友。  
经过清洗的后穴，两根手指能够轻松的进入。但还是有些干燥，看了眼台面，徐一宁挖了块黄油往手上涂，焉栩嘉没看清楚徐一宁做了些什么，只觉得后穴一阵清凉，触感有些奇怪，陌生的感觉让他忍不住抱紧徐一宁，以期找到一些生理上的安慰。  
“嘉嘉为什么今天这么自觉，我都有点不习惯了。”以前都是徐一宁帮着焉栩嘉半推半就做的清洗，或者说全靠徐一宁武力压制。一想到骄傲的男友咬着嘴唇自己的手颤颤巍巍得伸进自己的后穴，下身便涨得难受。  
“在洗的时候有没有想着我？”徐一宁一边说着手上力道又重了几分。  
“徐...一宁....你不要....得寸进尺了....”焉栩嘉的话随着徐一宁按压的节奏时断时续，他死死抓着徐一宁的肩膀，不痛不痒得抵抗着。  
看着焉栩嘉的眼神逐渐变得迷离，徐一宁空出一只手又沾了些巧克力：“嘉嘉，嘴张开来，刚才我没看清。”  
“以前...怎么没发现...你这么...变态...”焉栩嘉看着一脸纯良的徐一宁，觉得自己当初真是看走了眼。  
“因为嘉嘉在这个时候最可爱了。”徐一宁并不反驳，他点了点男朋友微张的双唇，对方一脸“败给你”的表情，任命得张开了嘴。沾满巧克力的手指轻夹着舌头在口腔中搅动，焉栩嘉报复性得拿牙齿磨了磨这两只手指的关节。  
可此时徐一宁也做出了小小的反击，后穴里的手指从两根增加至三根，上下几乎一致的搅动的频率羞耻得让焉栩嘉想要找个洞把头埋起来。  
徐一宁抽出了手指，看着焉栩嘉艰难得将巧克力吞咽下去后，亲了亲他的嘴角：“好吃吗。”  
约莫是不想被听到已经开始变得甜腻的嗓音，代替回答的是一个微弱的点头。  
“那嘉嘉吃不吃巧克力棒？”  
焉栩嘉反应了一秒，意识到徐一宁说的是什么以后没忍住推了徐一宁一把：“神经病，要吃你自己吃。”  
“那我就吃了？”说完还眨了眨眼，这话直接就让焉栩嘉噎住了。  
他们两个曾今给对方互相口过一次，虽然很爽，但谁都不好意思再主动要求，说实话是期待的。  
愣神的空档，行动派徐一宁一把褪下了焉栩嘉的裤子，挖了一手的巧克力酱往焉栩嘉的性器上抹。随后就像此前焉栩嘉舔他的手指那样，从根部开始向上舔。  
前面是被温热的口腔包裹，身后的手指也没有停，焉栩嘉被双倍的快感激得忍不住挺腰，按着徐一宁的头希望被吞咽得更深一些。  
徐一宁抬眼观察着小男朋友的表情，失去理智沉溺在欲望里的焉栩嘉只有他才能看到。这么想着他更加卖力得吞吐着，舌头抵着顶端的眼重重吸了一口，焉栩嘉本就是勃发的边缘，被这么一激直接射了出来。  
他们两个很久没有做了，期间也没有自己疏解，射精的时间比以往都要长一些。徐一宁咽下去一部分，但还是有一些射在了他的脸上。他站起身抹了抹脸：“嘉嘉忍了很久吧，比以前都要多呢。”  
他的脸上还残留着白色的精液嘴角还有些巧克力酱没有舔干净，配着这天真的眼神，焉栩嘉的下半身又硬了起来。  
“...真想干死你...”这是焉栩嘉的心声，他也说了出来。  
徐一宁听后莞尔一笑，他并不在意，也不急着宣示自己的主权：“嘉嘉帮我舔干净好不好。”  
尽管知道是陷阱，可焉栩嘉还是义无反顾得扑上去，细细密密得“清理”着徐一宁脸上的残余。  
清理过程中难免唇舌又交缠在一起，精液和巧克力的味道混合在一起，比起这东西本身的味道，情欲的味道像是催情剂，下身不管是前还是后，都再次进入“想要”的状态。  
“好吃吗？”徐一宁拿牙齿轻轻咬着焉栩嘉的耳垂。  
焉栩嘉涨红着脸没点头也没摇头，徐一宁在焉栩嘉后穴的手指重重得按压了一下柔韧的内壁。一生沙哑的呻吟从焉栩嘉的嘴里漏出，那里是焉栩嘉的敏感点，徐一宁没有忘记那个地方。  
“好吃吗？”  
“....啊....难...难吃死了...唔....别按了...快....可以了...”焉栩嘉觉得后穴已经扩张的差不多，忍不住开始收缩，这样诚实的身体感觉并不好。  
“嘉嘉明明吃了这么多，还说不好吃，真是不诚实，我觉得挺好吃的呀。”徐一宁置若罔闻，还在对焉栩嘉说不好吃这件事深究。  
“徐一宁...你再不快点....就...就让...我操你....别说这些....有的没的...”焉栩嘉有些窝火，自己都让步到这个程度，怎么还磨磨蹭蹭的。  
“嘉嘉不要太心急了，我是怕你疼。”徐一宁也感受到小男朋友是真的着急了，他又何尝不是，只是怕焉栩嘉又疼得下不来床，才扩张半天。  
“嘉嘉，趴好了。”  
说着，他抽出了在后穴的手，把焉栩嘉转了个身，裤子没有完全脱下，就扶着自己的硬挺插进了那个已经准备很久的小穴。  
“嘶...疼...”焉栩嘉被顶得趴到了台面上。他忘了徐一宁也是好久没有释放了，这大小比往常还要粗上几分。  
幸好刚才徐一宁不知道拿了什么给他润滑了，不然，他都怀疑自己后头得裂开。  
此时此刻，徐一宁也不好受，紧致的肠壁死死咬着自己性器的前端，他不敢随便乱动。  
“嘉嘉，放松些。”说着，他拍了拍焉栩嘉的屁股，开始用两只手打圈揉捏着翘臀。徐一宁心里头想着，他理想中的巧克力布丁，差不多就是这样的弹性吧。黄油已经在后穴融化，随着徐一宁的揉捏，和肠壁摩擦发出粘着的声音，在安静的厨房尤为清晰，刺激着二人，徐一宁感觉到后穴有所放松，肠壁似乎开始收缩，像是有嘴在吸着他的性器，便缓慢得又推进了一些。  
“唔....”  
这次并不是疼痛的叫声，是舒服的声音。徐一宁加快了抽插的频率，果然听到了更加甜腻的呻吟。如果可以的话，他很想让这位低音炮听听自己的声音能软到什么程度。  
“嘉嘉，嘉嘉”  
“什么....啊....”焉栩嘉手臂垫着头，发出闷闷的声音。  
“要不要再快一点。”徐一宁俯身在焉栩嘉耳边问道。  
焉栩嘉没出声，得到的是徐一宁一记重重的顶弄。  
“啊....快...快点。”  
厨房的啪啪声比刚才频率更快了，伴随着肉体撞击但声音外还有啧啧的水声。  
“太...太涨了...顶到了...徐一宁...徐一宁...”焉栩嘉被顶得丢了魂，不停得喊着徐一宁的名字。徐一宁手伸进了没有脱的上衣里，抚摸着胸口不怎么柔软的肉。另一只手不轻不重得拍打着焉栩嘉的屁股，刺激大于疼痛感，焉栩嘉此时甚至希望徐一宁手上的力道再重一些。  
“我在，我在，嘉嘉，喜欢吗。”  
“喜....喜欢...啊...”在衣服里的手改为揉搓已经硬起来的乳尖，呻吟声更大了些，徐一宁喜欢听，便又拧了一把。  
“再深一点好不好。”  
“好....”焉栩嘉的性器顶着料理台下的橱门，没有得到安慰，下意识想伸手去摸，可直接被徐一宁按住了手。  
“嘉嘉，我们试试看，能不能光靠后面好吗。”  
“可是...我好难受啊....”焉栩嘉侧着头，眼里噙着水光，看得徐一宁呼吸一窒，可也没放过焉栩嘉的手，两人十指相扣，徐一宁的稍稍放缓了速度，但每一次都顶得极深，像是要把囊袋都挤进这狭小的空间。  
无意中，徐一宁的性器顶到了深处的敏感点，惹得焉栩嘉一阵战栗。  
“啊....徐一宁...好...好奇怪...那儿....你再顶顶....”  
“是这儿吗？”后穴突然的缩紧让徐一宁忍得满头大汗。再一次的深入，让后穴的嫩肉再一次紧紧吸附住了他的性器。  
“啊....我...是...再...快点....”焉栩嘉被灭顶的快感弄得口不择言。  
徐一宁真的很想把这人做爱时候都样子录下来，让他以后再嘴硬，到底是谁操谁？焉栩嘉好面子，徐一宁这话自然是不会说的，于是付诸于实际行动，性器交界处已经是泥泞不堪，每一次抽插都是恨不得让二人合二为一，大开大合的力道让焉栩嘉怀疑自己的后穴的肉是不是都快被粗大的性器带得外翻出来了。  
被操的已经失了魂，操人的也没好到哪里去。  
“到...到了.......啊....”  
没有抚慰性器，焉栩嘉直接被操射了，紧缩的媚肉让徐一宁也缴了械，浓稠的精液冲击着柔软的内壁，二次刺激着焉栩嘉的感官。  
徐一宁从背后抱着焉栩嘉，喘着气进入了“贤者时间”。等平静了下来，便松开焉栩嘉，先撑了起来准备抱人去清理。焉栩嘉还没缓过来，依旧保持着趴着的姿势，性器离开了红肿的后穴。积攒了许久的白色液体顺着焉栩嘉的大腿向下流，淫靡的场景让徐一宁的性器又硬了起来。  
此时焉栩嘉也平复得差不多了，撑着站了起来，刚转身，就被徐一宁一把带进了怀抱，随后不安分的两只手从后环住焉栩嘉大腿根部，把人往上抬，焉栩嘉下意识跳到了徐一宁身上，双腿勾住了徐一宁的腰。  
“嘉嘉，我们继续。”

\---------------事后----------  
焉栩嘉（好奇）：“徐一宁，你的巧克力布丁怎么办？”  
徐一宁（装委屈）：“原材料被你吃了做不了了。”（最后一点黄油没了）  
焉栩嘉（怒）：“你不也吃了吗？”  
徐一宁（不怀好意）：“恩，吃了，吃了你就算吃过了巧克力布丁了。”


End file.
